


Slow Sunday Sex

by ckyura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternative Universe - Married, F/M, Female Changmin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswitch, Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckyura/pseuds/ckyura
Summary: yunho. changmin. hari minggu. kasur. rutinitas pagi.— homin gs! 18+ bahasa au ☁️dimohon reviewnya!! sayang kalian muah!
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Morning Massage

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dengan kombinasi hari minggu, kasur, dan dekapan dari seorang Jung Yunho yang mendengkur halus disebelah Shim Changmin pagi itu.

Setelah satu pekan yang menyibukkan, berbagai tumpukan pekerjaan dan deadline yang tak kunjung reda, tidak melakukan hal apapun diatas kasur menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk sekarang. 

iya. Untuk sekarang.

Sekarang, sebelum Jung Yunho bangun dan mulai mengendus leher putih Changmin dan sesekali mengecupnya,

“ _ Morning, princess _ ”

Suara rendah Yunho, membuat puting Changmin yang berbalut bra hitamnya auto tegak.

Changmin memang sesensitif itu.

Changmin hanya tersenyum dan berdeham kecil, membalas sapaan ~~sexy~~ dari suaminya.

“Sejak kapan kau bangun hm?”

“Mungkin setengah jam yang lalu? Dan aku tidak bisa bergerak karena tanganmu yang memeluk pinggangku ini erat sekali....”

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Bukannya melonggarkan, ia malahan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Changmin memekik pelan dan menghadiahi pukulan pelan di lengan Yunho diatas perutnya.

“Aku hanya merindukan istriku yang cantik ini setelah sibuk bekerja seminggu kemarin”

Yunho mengucapkan itu sembari mengecup setiap jengkal leher Changmin dengan lembut. Changmin sendiri tidak keberatan, sejujurnya ia merindukan sentuhan Jung Yunho.

Changmin melenguh pelan ketika lidah Yunho mulai bermain di lehernya dan telapak tangan Yunho yang diatas perutnya mulai meraba setiap inci kulitnya.

Lama kelamaan, tangannya itu bergerak keatas dan menyelinap masuk kedalam bra Changmin. Menggesekkan jari telunjuknya di puting tegang Changmin sebelum ia menurunkan satu sisi bra Changmin. 

“Yun—“

“ _Morning massage_ ” bisik Yunho.

Tangan besar Yunho berusaha menanggkup dada Changmin yang bulat nan indah itu namun apa daya, akibat terlalu sering dipijat jadinya dada istri cantiknya itu semakin membesar dan menggemaskan setiap harinya.

“Ayang.....” rengek Changmin kecil.

Kedua paha Changmin bergesekkan satu sama lain, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah semakin panas, bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut minta dimanjakan, dan Yunho paham.

“Sensitif sekali istriku”

Yunho setengah bangun, kemudian ia dekatkan wajahnya ke dada Changmin setelah ia menurunkan bra gadis di hadapannya tanpa melepaskanya.

Puting coklat Changmin berdiri tegak dengan sempurna, membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigit dan menghisap layaknya bayi. Ia melakukannya dengan adil, untuk dada kanan dan dada kiri. Tidak ada yang terlewat.

Setelah mulutnya bermain dengan dada Changmin, wajahnya ia bawa turun dan mulai menciumi setiap jengkal kulit perut Changmin, sesekali memberi jilatan.

Tangan Changmin merambat naik ke kepala Yunho, jari-jari lentiknya menyusup disela-sela rambut hitam Yunho yang sudah mulai memanjang.

Suaminya itu kemudian memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Changmin yang sudah dibuka dengan lebar, kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Changmin dengan sigap.

“Selamat pagi untuk princess shim dibawah sini” bisik Yunho ketika sudah berhadapan dengan vagina Changmin yang sedikit tertutup dengan bulu kemaluan miliknya.

Cantik. Cantik sekali. Yunho terus mengulang kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra dalam hatinya ketika mulutnya mulai menjelajahi setiap jengkal _princess_ shim yang sudah mulai basah karena godaan Jung Yunho.

Klitoris yang sudah mulai membengkak, semakin membengkak akibat gigitan dan hisapan teratur.

Punggung Changmin melengkung dengan indah, membuat dadanya membusung dan lenguhan manja terus mengalun ketika lidah Yunho tidak pernah luput mengabsen permukaan kulit _princess_ shim.

“Kau sudah semakin menginginkan Yunconda sayang?” 

Changmin mengangguk berantakan. Matanya terpejam erat dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena keenakan oleh sentuhan Jung Yunho. 

“Yunnn...... lagi..... goda aku lagi.......” 

Yunho, yang mendengarkan permintaan tuan putrinya hanya bisa menampilkan seringai sexynya yang membuat Changmin semakin basah. 

“Mari kita habisnya minggu pagi ini dengan olah raga ringan diatas kasur, kau setuju?”

****  
  


Pemandangan indah yang Yunho lihat pagi ini setelah istrinya telanjang dibawah kungkungannya tadi, adalah Changmin yang hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran Yunho tanpa mengenakan apa-apa didalamnya, tengah menyiapkan sarapan (yang bisa dibilang hampir makan siang karena terlalu lama _olahraga_ tadi) sembari menggoyangkan pantat gembilnya dengan riang.

Changmin bersenandung kecil dan Yunho terus mengamati istrinya itu sembari bersandar di pintu kaca menuju halaman belakang sambil sesekali menghisap rokoknya.

Yunho hanya menggunakan celana pendek, sekedar menutupi yunconda yang kembali menggembung tidak tahu waktu karena istri sexynya itu tengah bergoyang seakan menggodanya.

Setelah rokoknya habis, Yunho melangkah mendekati Changmin dan memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

“Bau asap” bisik Changmin.

Yunho terkekeh. Lengannya yang sudah melingkar sempurna dipinggang Changmin merambat naik ke payudara sang istri dan kembali memijat seperti pagi tadi.

Changmin melenguh. Tanpa sengaja ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga bersandar ke bahu Yunho, menampilkan leher putihnya dengan bercak merah keunguan yang tersebar acak disana.

“Ayang.... kamu belummhh— puassshh—-hmm gesek lagi yuunh—“

Sangat kontradiktif sekali dengan untaian kalimat pertama dan kedua ketika jari Yunho mulai bergesekkan dengan klitoris Changmin yang kembali membengkak.

“Lagi— lagi...... Yunh— lagi....”

Yunho memutar tubuh Changmin sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan, kemudian mencium bibir Changmin panas sebelum ia mengangkat Changmin keatas konter dapur (ia sudah menggeser piring berisi sarapan mereka berdua sebelum beraksi)

“Buka yang lebar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan putri lagi”

Changmin mengangguk.

Racauan dan lenguhan terus keluar ketika mulut Yunho beraksi dengan lihai, seakan sudah paham bagaimana cara memuaskan tuan putri kekasih hatinya itu.

Hisapan yang Yunho berikan pada klitorisnya sangat kuat, memberikan efek Changmin tanpa sengaja menjambak rambut Yunho keenakan.

“Yunho— ingin keluar—“

“Keluarkan” tegas Yunho. 

Dan tanpa aba-aba Changmin menyemprotkan cairan bening miliknya tepat di wajah Yunho, membuat Yunho hanya menyengir puas.

Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri membuat istrinya ini _squirt_ tepat di wajahnya. 

Yunho ketagihan. 

  
end.


	2. Teasing Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ketika Changmin horny dan hanya ingin menggoda Jung Yunho.

Jika ditanya apa yang Changmin sukai, tentu saja is akan menjawab, “menggoda Yunho”

Menggoda dalam hal apapun, terutama dalam urusan ranjang.

Sedangkan Yunho, jika ia ditanya apa yang paling ia benci, tentu saja ia akan menjawab “digoda Changmin” dengan lantang.

Istrinya itu setiap menggodanya dalam urusan ranjang tidak akan main-main.   


Pernah suatu hari Changmin menyambutnya dengan menggunakan kuping kucing dan memasang _butthole_ berbentuk ekor kucing lengkap dengan bulunya. Juga _choker pink_ yang melingkar manis di lehernya. 

Yunho bisa gila. Jujur. 

Melihatnya saja Yunho sudah siap menerkam istrinya itu. Namun yang Changmin lakukan adalah terus menggoda sang suami dan tidak membiarkan suaminya itu merasa lega. 

Padahal dalam diri Yunho rasanya sudah meledak-ledak, namun istrinya itu..... bisa membuat ia mendesah frustasi dan melakukan orgasme berulang kali bersamaan dengan sang istri. 

Tapi apa daya, tiap kali Changmin menggodanya dengan memohon dan merengek, hal tersebut merupakan suatu pemandangan sexy yang akan selalu Yunho nikmati sampai kapanpun. 

Minggu pagi itu, Yunho tengah duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Menonton serial netflix dengan _smart_ tvnya. 

Sedari tadi ia memanggil sang istri berkali-kali, mengajak untuk menonton serial itu bersama, namun Yunho tidak menerima jawaban atas panggilannya. 

“Aneh, kemana Changdola?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 

Lama kelamaan ia tidak menggubris dimana Changmin. 

Ia kembali tenggelam menikmati serial itu dengan serius, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna hitam dan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milik Yunho yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. 

“Yun-ah~”

“Oh Changdola kau dari mana sa— DEMI TUHAN SHIM CHANGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?” 

Yunho, ketika menoleh kearah Changmin yang memanggilnya, terkejut ketika melihat sang istri berpenampilan seperti itu. 

Rambut brunettenya yang digelung ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu putih, pundak mulusnya yang terpapar jelas karena sebelah lengannya merosot karena kemeja kebesaran Yunho, dan tiga kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakan tidak terkancing dengan benar. 

Bahkan Yunho menyadari bahwa istrinya itu memoles mukanya sedikit dengan memberikan pelembab pada bibirnya, sehingga bibir istrinya terlihat begitu merona.

Changminnya, begitu sexy.

“Yun~” 

Changmin melangkah kearah Yunho, kemudian tepat berdiri di depan Yunho sehingga menghalangi televisi yang suaminya tengah tonton.

“Changdola, kau kenapa hm?”

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, tangan Changmin secara perlahan mengangkat satu sisi kemeja yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan kulit putihnya kepada Yunho yang tengah menganga lebar karena perbuatan erotis Changmin. 

Tanpa penjelasan apapun, istrinya itu melepas celana dalam yang ia kenakan, kemudian melempar secara asal.

“Aku _horny_ —“ jawab Changmin dengan suara seraknya. 

Ia naik keatas pangkuan Yunho, mengangkang lebar sehingga mempertemukan klitorisnya yang sudah basah itu dengan kulit paha Yunho.

Posisi Changmin kini lebih tinggi daripada Yunho. Jika ditarik lurus, wajah Yunho berhadapan tepat dengan dada bulat berukuran cup C yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritenya untuk menenggelamkan mukanya.

Sesekali Changmin menggesekkan klitorisnya dengan perlahan, menerima sensasi kegelian sembari bertumpu pada kedua pundak Yunho.

Bibirnya ia gigit, matanya sayu.

“Kau basah sekali hm?” tanya Yunho. 

Tangan kanannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Changmin sedangkan yang satu lagi mengusap pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

Changmin mengangguk. Menerima usapan tangan Yunho dengan mentup matanya.

“Yun.... aku ingin Yunconda~” bisik Changmin.

“Berani bayar berapa ingin bertemu dia hmm?” goda Yunho.

Bibir Changmin mengerucut, kemudian menarik kedua tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya diatas kedua dada Changmin,

“aku membayarnya dengan memperbolehkanmu meremas dadaku kapanpun kau mau seharian ini”

Yunho tertawa. Transaksi macam apa ini? Istrinya benar benar menggemaskan.

“Bagaimana kalau bayarannya dengan melakukan _blowjob_ dari istriku?”

“Kau sangat suka mulutku ya?”

“Sama denganmu yang menyukai mulutku tiap ia bermain dengan tuan putri Shim~”

Ketika Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut, ia bawa dua jarinya kearah vagina Changmin dan mencoleknya secara perlahan.

Changmin mendesis keenakan.

“Bagaimana, yang mulia Shim Changmin, apakah kau bersedia?”

Changmin tersenyum, “akan kukabulkan permohonanmu, suamiku” 

**** 

Tanpa menunggu basa basi, Yunho sudah memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin di sofa ruang keluarga mereka berdua. 

Televisi ia biarkan menyala, seakan giliran televisi itulah yang harus menonton aksi panas mereka berdua. 

Yunho yang duduk di sofa, kini melebarkan pahannya dengan Changmin yang bersimpuh diantara kedua kakinya.

Changmin paham dengan keinginan Yunho, dengan perlahan, tangannya mulai memijat kejantanan Yunho yang sudah menegang dibalik celana pendeknya sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut brunette itu mengeluarkan kejantanan besar dan kemerahan yang sudah menegang manja hanya karena melihat Changmin begitu sexy pagi itu.

“ _good morning, yunconda baby_ ” bisik Changmin sambil mengusap kejantanan tegang Yunho ke pipi gembilnya.

Yunho mendesah nikmat.

Changmin yang mendengar desahan nikmat Yunho, mulai melakukan aksinya.

Ia bawa bibir ranumnya itu ke puncak kejantanan Yunho dan memberinya ciuman ringan berulang kali, sesekali lidahnya juga ikut bermain menyapa kulit yunconda dengan sensual.

Yunho frustasi.

“Changdola! Awas ya kau menggodaiku. Lihat saja pembalasanku”

Changmin terkekeh. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik turun sembari memegang kejantanan Yunho yang semakin membesar. Changmin mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat dengan sesekali ia dekatkan wajahnya ke bola kembar Yunho.

Bibirnya menciumi yang kemudian ia jilat berulang kali, membuat Yunho semakin menggila karena Changmin yang terus menggodanya.

Jujur, meski lubang vagina Changmin sudah terus berkedut minta dimanjakan dengan hantaman yunconda, melihat suaminya tersiksa seperti ini membuatnya semakin turn on.

“Changdola— jepit— jepit yunconda—“

“Jepit dengan apa _daddy_?”

Yunho mengerang frustasi. Daddy katanya. Kelemahan Yunho nomor sekian setiap istrinya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang _kinky_. Yunho bisa gila.

Changmin bertanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya sambil memijat kejantanan Yunho. Bahkan istrinya itu tidak main-main ketika menggodanya. 

Changmin memainkan lidahnya di kejantanan Yunho dengan sensual, menjilat naik dan turun seperti menghisap lolipop.

Yunho menggeram rendah, Changmin memang lihai menggoda dirinya!

“Dadamu! Jepit penisku di dadamu Changdolaaahhhhh—“

Yunho meneriakkan nama Changmin ketika Changmin memasukkan kejantanan Yunho ke mulut hangatnya.

Kepala Changmin bergerak naik turun bahkan hingga yunconda menabrak dinding tenggorokannya, kemudian setelah merasa puas, yunconda yang basah itu ia bawa ke payudaranya.

Changmin menjepit kejantanan tegang itu diantara dua payudara berukuran cup-c miliknya.

“Ooh!! Changdolaahh payudaramu nikmaat!”

Changmin ikut mendesah ketika payudara yang menjepit yunconda itu ia gerakkan naik turun. Suatu sensasi yang menyenangkan sekali. 

Changmin terus menjepit kejantanan Yunho dan terus menaik turunkan dadanya sampai Yunho menggeram bahwa klimaksnya tiba.

“Aahh~ _daddy your cum taste sweet_!”

Changmin menjilat cairan sperma Yunho yang keluar dan mengenai wajahnya. Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil melihat istri binalnya berucap seperti itu.

Yunho menunduk dan menangkup pipi Changmin yang terkena cairan spermanya, kemudian menghapunya dengan ibu jarinya.

“Istriku memang sexy sekali hm?”

Changmin terkekeh. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak naik keatas pangkuan Yunho lagi.

Tepatnya, ia menduduki yunconda yang sedang lemas karena ejakulasi tadi, sehingga klitorisnya yang sudah sangat basah itu bisa bertemu dengan yunconda favoritenya.

“biarkan aku yang memimpin permainan kita, hm?”

Yunho mengangguk, ia sudah tidak tahu harus apa setiap Changmin mendominasi permainan mereka berdua.

Ia bukannya tidak suka, malahan ia sangat suka setiap Changmin memimpin permainan mereka.

Ia sangat suka setiap istrinya itu dalam aura alphanya.

“ _Lemme riding you, Master Jung Yunho_ ”

setelah _daddy_ , kemudian _master_. 

Sudahlah, Yunho rasa seharian ini yunconda akan terus berdiri tegak hingga waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

end. 


	3. Nutella Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another kitchen sex in sunday morning.

Minggu pagi, hari dimana ada saja episode baru dari setiap kisah ranjang panas mereka. 

Seperti pagi ini.

Tidak ada pergumulan yang absen dari hari minggu mereka karena hanya hari itulah mereka dapat melakukan rutinitas “bakar kalori”.

Changmin membusungkan dada sintalnya kala Yunho terus menghisap puting tegang miliknya di dapur pagi itu.

Yunho menghisap bagaikan bayi kehausan sembari memijat payudara kiri Changmin dengan lihai yang membuat Changmin mendesah kenikmatan.

“ _Your titties never make me disappointed babe and now its taste like a milk!_ ”

Changmin terkekeh pelan, tangannya terus menelusuri rambut Yunho yang sudah mulai panjang dan sesekali menjambaknya ketika lidah suaminya kembali bermain dengan puting tegangnya.

“ _Its your fault tho because you spill your milk to my boobssshhh—_ “

Yunho hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

Tadi sebelum Yunho melakukan adegan dewasa di meja dapur, Changmin memang tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu yang ia pegang karena tersenggol Yunho yang hendak mengambil selai coklat untuk roti sarapan minggu paginya.

Namun bekas tumpahan susu yang mengenai dada Changmin membuat dada beserta putingnya yang tidak tertutup bra itu tercetak jelas di kaos putih ketat miliknya yang sedang ia kenakan.

Dan berakhirlah, Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menghisap puting Changmin dengan rasa susu vanilla di meja dapur saat itu juga.

Yunho segera menaruh rotinya dan selai coklatnya di tempat yang aman sebelum menelanjangi bagian atas istrinya. 

“yunh—“

Changmin mendesah meneriakkan nama Yunho sambil menekan kepala Yunho yang berada di dadanya. Tidak rela jika mulut lihai Yunho menjauh dari dadanya. 

“Putingmu tegak sekali hmm? Dan hey, dadamu semakin besar bukan sih?”

Bibir Changmin mengerucut, “tentu saja semakin besarrhh— gigit— gigit lagi yunhh— yang kiri juga—“

“Kau mengakui dadamu ini besar hm?”

Yunho menjauhkan mulutnya dari dada Changmin dan menegakkan tubuhnya, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin sambil memijat kedua payudara indah favoritenya.

“Tentu saja besar jika tiap hari kau selalu memijatnya sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor?”

Yunho tertawa. Ia mengecup Changmin singkat sebelum beralih kembali ke payudara Changmin yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. 

Setelah puas bermain dan meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan di dada sintal Changmin, Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari atas meja dan menutunnya untuk pergi ke kursi makan.

Yunho yang duduk di kursi makan dengan Changmin yang bersimpuh dibawahnya.

Changmin yang paham dengan keinginan Yunho, kembali beranjak sebelum ia memulai aksinya.

“Nutella?” tanya Yunho ketika melihat istrinya kembali sembari membawa satu botol selai nutella.

Changmin kembali bersimpuh di antara kaki Yunho, kemudian mulai membuka resleting celana Yunho dan mengeluarkan kejantanan besar dan kemerahan yang sudah menegang manja hanya karena memberi servis payudara Changmin.

“ _Good morning yunconda sweety_ ” bisik Changmin sambil mengusap kejantanan tegang Yunho ke pipi gembilnya.

Kemudian, sebelum memulai aksinya, Changmin mengoleskan nutella yang ia bawa tadi ke tangan kanannya, sehingga telapak tangannya penuh dengan coklat.

Ia menggenggam yunconda dengan tangannya yang penuh coklat itu dan melumurinya sembari memijatnya sensual.

Yunho mendesah nikmat.

“Changdol— gerak lebih cepat—“ 

Changmin semakin gencar mengocok yunconda.

Naik turun sesuai tempo dan yunconda semakin licin karena sudah tertutup dengan selai coklat dengan rata.

“Yipiieee _my lovely choco stick_ —“

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke yunconda dan mulai menjilat dari ujung hingga pangkal yunconda yang sudah tertutup coklat dengan sempurna.

Yunho merinding. Lidah Changmin begitu lihai terutama ketika ia mulai memasukkan yunconda yang semakin menggembung itu ke dalam mulutnya.

“ _Faster— faster babbe_ ”

“ _Sure daddy_...”

Kepala Changmin bergerak naik turun, bahkan Yunho juga membantu Changmin bergerak hingga sesekali kepala penis Yunho menabrak dinding tenggorokan Changmin.

Rasanya mau muntah, tapi tidak apa. Changmin terus menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Ketika Yunho sudah hampir meraih puncaknya, Changmin mengeluarkan penis Yunho dari mulutnya, yang membuat Yunho menggerutu kesal.

“Ya!”

“Keluarkan dalam rahimku saja? Hm?”

Changmin memposisikan tubuhnya di pangkuan Yunho sehingga mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Wajah Yunho ia kembali tenggelamkan diantara dada Changmin ketika istrinya itu memasukkan penis Yunho kedalam vaginanya.

Ketika masuk sempurna, Changmin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun diatas pangkuan Yunho dengan bantuan tangan Yunho dipinggangnya.

Changmin meneriakkan nama Yunho ketika suaminya menabrakkan penisnya di titik sensitifnya, dan Yunho yang juga semakin liar menabrakkan di lubang Changmin.

“ _Faster— more— Yun almost theree_ —“ 

“ _Wait me— wait— a little bit more_ —“

Mereka saling beradu desah, Yunho yang kemudian juga meraih wajah Changmin dan berciuman dengan penuh gairah sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ketika keduanya telah tiba, Yunho menembakkan cairannya di dalam rahim Changmin hingga luber ke paha Yunho.

“ _Im— tired_ —“ bisik Changmin sambil bersandar di pundak Yunho. 

Yunho hanya mengusap punggung Changmin lembut sebelum menggendongnya seperti koala untuk pindah ke kamar mereka.

“ _Lets sleep again_?”

“ _No breakfast_?” bisik Changmin.

“ _Well, im already got my breakfast tho_? Terima kasih atas sarapan paginya sayang” bisik Yunho kemudian meraup bibir Changmin lagi dan membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman lembut.

end. 


	4. Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelah selepas kerja, Yunho mendapati istri cantiknya tengah memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa ketika hari minggunya yang berharga harus ia gunakan untuk bekerja.

Bosnya itu meminta tolong kepadanya untuk datang ke perusahaan karena ada rapat mendadak untuk tindakan di hari minggu.

Tentu saja, sebagai direktur bagian legal yang baik, Yunho langsung berangkat ke kantor dengan meninggalkan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan mata merajuk agar ia tidak berangkat.

“ _I’ll be back soon Changdola_ ”

Yunho mengusap rambut Changmin kemudian mencium bibir Changmin lembut sebelum meninggalkan Changmin sendirian dirumah.

‘ _Back soon_ ’ dari seorang Jung Yunho adalah pulang jam 6 sore dan itu hampir sama seperti hari biasa.

Suasana hati Yunho buruk. Buruk sekali. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan marah kepada siapapun.

Dia hanya butuh Changmin, peredam emosi naturalnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yunho disambut dengan keheningan yang tidak wajar.

Rumah tidak gelap, bahkan beberapa lampu sudah dinyalakan.

“Changdola?” Panggil Yunho dengan terus melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin sebelum masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat dan mandi.

Di dapur ia juga tidak menemukan Changmin.

Mungkin Changmin tidur, pikir Yunho.

Yunho melonggarkan kerah dasinya sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia terus-terusan menghela nafas, pekerjaannya hari ini bahkan menurutnya kebih berat dari pekerjaan biasanya.

“Changdola aku pul— ang”

Suara Yunho langsung mengecil ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan pemandangan indah yang tidak bisa Yunho jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Changmin. Changdola. Istrinya itu, tengah melakukan _humping_ diatas kasur dengan menggesekkan daerah kewanitaannya dengan bantal mereka berdua.

Changmin menggunakan piama Yunho semalam, dengan kancing yang terbuka semua.

Payudaranya yang bulat itu terus bergoyang naik dan turun sesuai ritme ketika Changmin bergerak menggesekkan vaginanya ke bantal. 

“Ya Tuhan.... istriku......” bisik Yunho.

Changmin tidak sadar kalau ada Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Posisinya yang membelakangi pintu membuatnya terus melanjutkan aksi humpingnya.

Changmin terus mendesah, memanggil nama Yunho sembari memijat payudaranya yang gembil itu. Sesekali ia meyubit putingnya sendiri, memberikan rangsangan berbeda kepada tubuhnya.

Changmin menengadah keatas, rambut cokelatnya yang panjang menutupi hampir seluruh punggungnya.

Hanya dengan posisi itu saja. yunconda sudah mulai bereaksi dan sesak di dalam celana kerja Yunho.

“Yunho— Yunho—“ Changmin merengek frustasi.

Yunho bisa melihat ketika istrinya terlihat sudah sampai dipuncak, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Tangannya itu meraih vibrator yang ada di dekatnya dan menempelkannya kepada klitorisnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk fingering dirinya sendiri dengan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam vaginanya.

“Yunho— ah— Jung Yunho—“ 

Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat ketika ia mencapai puncak.

Yunho bisa melihat Changmin yang _squirting_ dengan hebohnya yang membuat seprei mereka basah kuyub.

Yunho tidak tahan.

Sebelum Changmin menyadari ia disana, tanpa aba-aba ia membuka celananya dan membebaskan Yunconda yang sudah berdiri tegak, siap untuk perang.

Dasi Yunho yang sudah ia lepas, ia siapkan untuk menutup mata Changmin.

Kasur sedikit bergerak ketika Yunho menaiki kasur, membuat Changmin yang kelelahan dan masih memejamkan mata berjengit terkejut.

“Kyaa—“

“Sshh— _its me_ ” bisik Yunho dengan suara beratnya, tepat di telinga Changmin dengan satu tangannya menutup mulut Changmin agar tidak berteriak.

“ _Don’t open your eyes honey, i wanna close your eyes with my tie and let you enjoying my touch without seeing me_ ”

“ _Why....... i miss you_ ” bisik Changmin dengan suara merajuknya.

“Maaf aku pulang terlambat. Tapi ketika aku pulang dan melihatmu humping diatas kasur, rasanya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu” tutur Yunho sembari memasang dasinya di mata Changmin sebagai _blindfold_.

Yunho tidak mengikat dasi itu terlalu kencang, takut Changmin kesakitan.

“Kau— kau melihatnya?”

“Tentu saja. Istriku ini merajuk dan merengek memanggil namaku berulang kali sembari menggesekkan tuan putri shim di bantal” 

Jari Yunho ia bawa ke vagina Changmin, ia gesekkan perlahan sesuai ritme, membuat Changmin menggelinjang.

Ini. Ini sentuhan yang Changmin butuhkan.

“Yun....”

“ _Yes my love_?”

“ _Can you fuck me like there is no tomorrow cause my princess down there already twitches, asking to be satisfied_ ”

Yunho merendahkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Changmin yang memerah karena ucapan kotornya sendiri.

“ _As your wish my love_ ” 

****

Yunho benar-benar mewujudkan keinginan Changmin untuk “ _fuck me like there is no tomorrow_ ” karena kini sudah hampir ronde ke empat Yunho bergerak menghujam Changmin.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup dasi Yunho, Changmin sudah berganti 3 kali poisisi yang membuat mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka berkali-kali.

Bohong kalau Changmin tidak lelah, tapi rasanya sentuhan Yunho yang sangat adiktif itu membuat ia kembali bersemangat.

Bahkan ketika suaranya sudah serak dan lubangnya terasa perih karena Yunho bergerak sangat cepat, ia masih ingin terus melanjutkan.

Stamina mereka berdua memang tidak main-main.

“ _Yun, terakhir ya? Im so hungry eventho i still need your touch_ ” bisik Changmin.

“ _What position do you want for the last_?” 

Changmin terdiam. Ia tadi sudah melakukan _doggy style_ , _woman on top_ ( _which is her favorite_ ),

“Ah—“

“Apa?”

“ _Missionary style. Lets back to basic position but please, can you open this blindfold Yun? I wanna see your eyes_....” 

Yunho membuka _blindfold_ dari mata Changmin setelah istrinya itu meminta. Ia sudah cukup puas memuaskan Changmin yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kini, ia ingin kedua mata itu saling bertemu, berkomunikasi tanpa kata melalui pandangan ketika Yunho kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Changmin.

Changmin memang menyukai _woman on top_ , tapi _missionary position is the most favorite from her_.

Apalagi ketika Yunho melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sekarang.

Changmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

Yunho sudah telanjang bulat, begitu juga Changmin. Kemeja kerja dan piama yang mereka gunakan sudah mereka lempar entah kemana.

Jadi kedua kulit mereka yang sudah basah dan panas itu saling bertemu, yang menimbulkan sensasi menggairahkan, dan ketika tatapan mereka saling berucap tanpa kata-kata, Yunho mencium bibir Changmin dengan lembut tanpa terburu-buru.

Pinggang Yunho terus bergerak sesuai ritme, apalagi kedua kaki Changmin yang ia lingkarkan di pinggan Yunho.

Yunconda semakin masuk kedalam.

“Yun, _i love you”_

“ _I love you too my queen_ ” 

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho sampai pada puncaknya dan berejakulasi di dalam lubang Changmin. 

“Kau tau Yun, dengan jumlah hubungan badan kita yang selalu tidak menggunakan kondom ini, bisa membuatku hamil lho” 

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mengusap rambut Changmin yang ada dipelukannya itu dengan sayang. 

“Changdola, aku tidak sabar kalau kau memang akan hamil anakku suatu hari nanti” 

Changmin tersenyum. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan suaminya. 

Malam itu meski Changmin bilang ia lapar, akhirnya ia tertidur di pelukan Yunho karena terlalu lelah. 

Begitupula Yunho. Yang akhirnya moodnya membaik karena berhubungan tubuh dengan Changminnya. 

Seperti yang Yunho katakan di awal, 

Changmin adalah peredam marah naturalnya.

end. 

end. 


End file.
